


What Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by nova2837



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous Morallity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Male Character, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dysphoria, Explicit Languagetrans slurs, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Trauma, Eyesred eyes, FTM, FTM Kurapika, Forced Orgasm, Gay Male Character, Gender Ambiguous Kalluto, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intentional Misgendering, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Misogyny, Internalized Transphobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misgendering, Misogyny, Molestation, Morally Ambiguous Character, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, Other possibly triggering topics please proceed with caution, POV Change, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Spoilers, Spoilers For York Shin Arc, Spoilers for Dark Coninent Arc, Spoilers for Election Arc, Spoilers for Greed Island Arc, Spoliers for Chimera Ant Arc, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, TortureImplied/Referenced Torture, Trans Kurapika, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, forced loss of virginity, improper binding, kind of, kurokura, leopika - Freeform, new Troupe member, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 酷拉皮卡至今仍在追捕幻影旅團，並假扮女性好接近他們的首領——庫洛洛。不幸的是一切都沒按照計畫進行，而酷拉皮卡反被蜘蛛首領擄獲。時間點設在黑暗大陸篇之後！
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 13





	1. 《俘虜篇》第一章：俱樂部

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Wasn't Supposed To Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418558) by [Katt1848](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt1848/pseuds/Katt1848). 



> 原作者的話1：  
> 哈哈哈ㄚㄚ第一篇長篇作品。我已經在趕工第二章了，但發不發布要根據本章獲得的好評而定。
> 
> 原作者的話2：  
> 超級超級感謝LadyOfTheOldWorld看完了每一章（在我貼出來之後，但不無小補嘛<3）幫我糾正語法和句子結構之類的東西，雖然某些場景讓他們非常不舒服。

酷拉皮卡敲開樸素的棕色門板，感覺低沉的音樂滲入內心。他喬裝打扮，換上緊身牛仔短裙、魚網襪和赤色露臍衣，胸前還擠出令人驚豔的深溝；同時他也抹粉施脂，戴上黑色假髮，使銀灰眼瞳更為突出。他此番前來只為了一個目的——讓團員之一帶他回他們的藏身處。酷拉皮卡不在乎被怎樣的方式帶走，綁票也好被帶回去上床也罷，他的計畫必得在那個地方獲得執行。

多番調查下他得知部分團員會頻繁出入這家俱樂部，他甚至大老遠請來旋律，再三確認那就是團員的心跳無誤。截至目前計劃進行得十分順利：找出蜘蛛最常待的位置、查清身分、以及知道他們待了多久。今晚隨庫洛洛左右前來的應該有瑪奇、信長和飛坦，旋律將酷拉皮卡載到現場，她清楚他正在做的事，縱然不認同但至少不會試圖阻止。讓酷拉皮卡始料未及的是，旋律早把計畫或多或少告知給雷歐力，並在與酷拉皮卡會合前先一步把人帶來。要說這是今年最讓他意外的事都還太過保守。

所以，那個自他從黑暗大陸歸來就再也沒見過的男人也在這裡，用假身分證突破脫衣舞俱樂部門關、穿著違和、非常生氣且十足難纏。

「你不能來當我計畫的絆腳石，雷歐力。我要假扮成一個與我，或與我們之間關係背道而馳的角色，所以我才要你離開，不然那場面會很……不好看。」酷拉皮卡說。他堅持要雷歐力走人，但再如何頑固，他也不得不承認雷歐力是世上少數能與他聘美的存在。那人堅守立場，在警衛放行後親自護送酷拉皮卡入內。

「哪怕你脫得剩一條丁字褲跳鋼管都不可能趕走我，話說回來你穿那樣都不會不舒服嗎？我光想像都覺得雞雞疼了。」雷歐力的疑問或解釋非但沒使氣氛緩解，反而是在對酷拉皮卡火上澆油。

「那個我自有辦法，你快點走吧。」酷拉皮卡惱怒地說。他一把將雷歐力推開，「你想幫忙？那就離我遠一點，裝作你是剛和我吵了一架的男朋友。如果你真那麼擔心我，那就保持好距離。」說罷，酷拉皮卡氣沖沖地奔向吧檯，同時不忘留意他的目標。他首先注意到瑪奇，她一頭亮粉色頭髮在俱樂部裡相當醒目，酷拉皮卡直徑走向吧檯，在相對靠近而不是直接在瑪奇隔壁的位子入座。他不是太想讓瑪奇帶他回去，現有人選內他更偏好信長，畢竟用單單一把刀就能簡單對付，不然庫洛洛本人來都行。但若再無其他人，那他也別無選擇。具小傑和奇犽告訴他的，飛坦是旅團主要情報人員，故今晚他只想離對方越遠越好。

他想具現化出他的鎖鍊——那樣能讓他安心許多——但一旦實施他必然曝露無遺。他明白信長、瑪奇和庫洛洛知道他的念能力，雖不確定飛坦知不知情，但目前處境也夠危險的了。他對西索與庫洛洛對決後的慘狀有所耳聞，僅能憑空想像旅團會如何處置自己……

戰慄襲來，酷拉皮卡隨讓自己專注於手頭任務上。

要想誤撞仇人必先處於微醺。酷拉皮卡叫了杯兌冰威士忌，大口灌入後又點了一杯，然後再次喝乾。空杯一落桌即被酒保注滿，酷拉皮卡拈著杯子環顧四周。

他注意到雷歐力就坐在吧檯末端，兩隻眼睛死盯著自己，他甚至感覺那股視線在身上游移著，讓他不自在到了極點。酷拉皮卡憤然轉身，卻因大腿撞到旁人而停下，他抬頭察看那高挑的男人，旅團首領即映入眼簾。那人身穿西裝褲與玄黑襯衫，前幾個扣子敞開著，黑髮披散，頭上還纏著幾圈繃帶，估計是為了要掩蓋紋身。『他為什麼天殺的這麼有魅力？』他無視自己的心跳，同時壓下熊熊燃起的怒火與怨念。

庫洛洛回望撞了他的人，酷拉皮卡見他的目光下挪，在自己身體幾處地方暫留。他吞入那冷不防的緊張，將音調提高到正常水準，擺出輕浮模樣說，「看到喜歡的東西了～？」

那男人笑笑坐下，「我更好奇花容月貌如你，怎麼還會跟另一半吵架？我還以為你能輕易將他玩弄於股掌之間。」庫洛洛越過酷拉皮卡的肩膀，與雷歐力的怒瞪相視相望。

酷拉皮卡往後看了眼，朝雷歐力投以一道怒視，接著氣呼呼地轉過身來，挺直身板又雙手抱胸，「我和他暫且分開了，復合之日遙遙無期。我人一不在這王八蛋就管不住自己的屌。」酷拉皮卡比他原打算的流淌出更多情緒，但現在也已覆水難收。再說，談論這種事也讓他漸漸不那麼緊繃了。

「我為此深表遺憾，你還想再來一杯嗎？好拋開這些過往？」該死的，為什麼這人那麼能言善道？酷拉皮卡本欲拒絕，身體卻先一步背叛了他，又是點頭又是主動靠攏，並露出更多乳溝。年長之人替他倆各點了杯威士忌，酒保很快呈上，在庫洛洛尚端著酒杯時酷拉皮卡已經半杯入肚，「你想和我說說那些事嗎？」

「不盡然……」酷拉皮卡回答，並把剩餘酒水一飲而盡。「他是個短屌，但卻甜蜜又講話中肯的混蛋，我現在只想把他忘記……」他察覺手碰到了東西，一看發現是庫洛洛正把自己的酒傳遞過來。

「這總歸是讓人遺忘的好方法。」

酷拉皮卡搖搖頭推開了，「我不該再喝下去了……」五杯威士忌的威力讓他講話略為含糊，他瞅向庫洛洛，一抹微微的傻笑勾勒在唇邊，「你想幫我忘掉他嗎？」他觸上庫洛洛的手臂，在其表面描繪出各種圖形，「你絕對比他更適合我。」他漾起挑逗的笑容說。

「你確定嗎？你甚至都不認識我。」庫洛洛試圖勸阻，卻絲毫未將酷拉皮卡的手從手臂上挪開。

「我知道你富有魅力而且待我很好，一夜情會對我有所幫助的——前提是你沒有任何疾病。」他貼近那高大於他的男人，握住庫洛洛的手放上自己大腿。

庫洛洛歪過頭對酷拉皮卡輕聲耳語，「不，我沒有任何病史。但我這人絕不分享，若你真執意要這麼做，那你將再無可能與其他人交往。」說著說著，他伸手滑進酷拉皮卡被輕薄布料遮蔽的胯部，以指挑弄。

酷拉皮卡輕喘著氣，用雙腿夾住庫洛洛的手。他從來沒讓任何人這樣碰過他，而令他火大的是這個人，這個殺人兇手，表現得就像自己是屬於他的東西。酷拉皮卡垂下頭，按下想徹底爆揍對方的衝動，「誰說我不喜歡這樣的男人呢？」他飛快回應道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的話3：  
>  我會感謝你們給予的所有評論。這是我第一篇確實發布的長篇文章，所以——
> 
> 譯者的話：  
>  作者現在已經連載到第26章，有等不及的人可以先去看原文（因為我翻譯很慢），就算不看也記得去幫原文點個讚喔！<3<3


	2. 《俘虜篇》第二章：紛爭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酷拉皮卡多了許多預料之外的感受。

_「我這個人絕不分享，若你真執意要這麼做，那你將再無可能與其他人交往。」_

_「誰說我不喜歡這樣的男人呢？」_

-

他到底為什麼會這麼說？幹什麼說出這種話？他本該回絕然後再另謀打算的，卻被酒精攪亂大腦而脫口一段恐怖至極的言詞。

深吻緊隨句尾強襲而來，腿間那隻手更是牢牢按在他的胯上。喘息被人吃下，酷拉皮卡闔上眼睛，兩手分別抵在庫洛洛的胳膊與吧台。他敢說身後幾英尺處有張高腳椅哐啷倒地，腳步聲逐步漸進，一隻手拉了他開、中斷親吻，酷拉皮卡被一把扯出庫洛洛的懷抱，渾身被防禦形的念包覆在內。

那是雷歐力的念。

「別動她，你這傢伙。」他聽見雷歐力說，起碼他沒有曝露自己的身分。

「你何不離她遠點？據她所言你們已經分手，你沒有半點資格對我們發脾氣。」庫洛洛站起身來整理他的襯衫。

酷拉皮卡甩開雷歐力的手，直面著他，「你給我滾！你還不懂嗎，我已經再也不想見到你了，你這說謊成性的垃圾！」他把好友推到踉蹌倒退，然後裝作一副痛徹心扉的模樣，回首躲在庫洛洛的胸膛放聲假哭。

他聽到雷歐力驚愕地抱怨，然而當瑪奇繞過庫洛洛、用針抵住雷歐力的喉嚨時，怨聲蕩然無存。

「要我殺了他嗎，團長？」她淡然提問。

酷拉皮卡頓時慌恐，他倏地拉扯瑪奇上衫，「拜託不要！求求你別殺了他！」

「我為什麼要聽你一個小小的——」

「不，瑪奇。讓他走吧，這不值得。」酷拉皮卡感覺到庫洛洛用手環住他、讓他們彼此貼近，「再說我今晚也喝得夠多，差不多要離開了。讓飛坦跟信長知道我要回去基地。」

旅團團長把酷拉皮卡放出臂彎好自由行走，窟盧塔出於某些緣由不願離開他。「這樣好嗎，團長？我們對這女的一無所知。」瑪奇指出，而酷拉皮卡開始希望她這天晚上壓根就不存在。

「那就再殺了她吧。 」

酷拉皮卡在這當下沒有多大起伏。他不畏懼死亡，但那可能意味著他無法達成目標，意味著無法讓同胞真正安息。

「知道了，團長，我會轉告其他人的。信長想再多留一段時間，但飛坦應該會想和您一同離開。」她朝庫洛洛點頭答是，些許亮粉色髮絲從馬尾上垂落，和瀏海一塊散在臉上。

「謝謝你，瑪奇，我會在車裡等他。」

「把她留下。」雷歐力二度打斷庫洛洛帶酷拉皮卡出去搭車。

酷拉皮卡無聲怨嘆。為什麼雷歐力就是不能停止幫忙？他完全就是在幫倒忙了。

「為何？她都同意了。」

雷歐力的凝視越過重重障礙而來，但一旦望去，從中看見的卻是滿腹傷痛。酷拉皮卡的心臟揪起，一隻暖厚的手在他離開前握住他的，「親愛的拜託你別這樣，你明明知道我愛你！」

酷拉皮卡停下腳步，他很訝異淚水近乎奪眶，而張口時嗓音嘶啞，「那你為什麼從不表現得像你愛我？！為什麼總是跑去找其他女孩子？為什麼不在我為別的男人盛裝打扮前好好重視我？！」

這些話都是打哪來的？他哭嚎得宛如上述皆為現實。

「我都要走了你才在乎！過去我們還在一起時你理都懶得理！你只在有好處可拿或是蠢蠢欲動的時候才來找我！我受夠了！我受夠做你的附屬品，我們結束了！」酷拉皮卡泣不成聲，他不假思索地縮回庫洛洛胸懷，試圖盡快平復情緒。

寒氣席捲他裸露在外的皮膚，渾身因而顫抖。酷拉皮卡被那人帶往出口，拉開與雷歐力的距離。

「讓我帶你遠離他。」

窟盧塔對這份關懷感到安慰，哭泣引發他開始打嗝，「我很抱歉，對不起。」他手忙腳亂地擦去眼淚，盡可能不讓淚水敗毀妝容。

「你用不著道歉，你沒有做錯事。」那人將手游移到他的臀部，拉近他，手指撫觸在那暴露的細膚。

不知何故，酷拉皮卡並不介意這種舉動——他猜他是被雷歐力搞到過於心煩意亂。直到車在面前停下，他才注意到庫洛洛叫來了計程車，「我記得你說要去搭你的車？」

「本來是，但我改變了主意，我們現在要去別的地方。」作為一位完美的紳士，庫洛洛替酷拉皮卡開了車門，示意他進入，「還是說你有問題？」

青年搖了搖頭，他回望俱樂部，「那……飛坦怎麼辦？他是叫這名字對嗎？我以為他要跟我們一起走。」

「他會自己開車回去。」庫洛洛再次示意酷拉皮卡上車，酷拉皮卡只好照做。他坐上座椅，繫上安全帶。

庫洛洛鑽進另一邊座位，酷拉皮卡突然閃現上回與這人同乘一車的畫面，只不過當時庫洛洛被他用鎖鏈牢牢綑死，他自己則是成套西裝——縱然是女版——而不是穿得像要去報復性約炮的女人。

縱使不如期望順利，他仍是想持續這個計畫。他沒向朋友們發出求救，沒讓他們蹚在這高風險的渾水裡頭，他希望自己當年就手刃了這男人，但那個女人——派克諾妲的出現卻讓他以失敗告終……

旅團之首說出一串陌生地址時酷拉皮卡正凝視窗外，車子開動了。車內除了司機播的那些難分區別的流行樂外一片寂靜，他知道這些歌曲會被他深深記在腦袋裡。

這靜得出奇，直到有隻不請自來的手滑過他的肩頸，將他拖進一個炙烈的吻。他心煩得慌，除了推壓對方胸膛外根本無力反擊；他那醉醺醺、百感交雜的大腦此刻急需安慰，恰巧這男人樂意提供。酷拉皮卡沒過多久就屈服了，他開始強力回吻，手滑過庫洛洛的胸、環住脖子，貪婪地把人拉向自己。兩隻手撫摸他不曾讓人接觸肌膚，其中之一解開胸罩，游向他的胸部。

赫然間他茫然失措，又同時心如火燎。這整個晚上他都對自己的女性形象不甚自在，而庫洛洛一把手放到他胸前，他滿腦子就只剩下這一件事。他中止了親吻，雙手護胸，說不出為何會感到恐慌。他整天穿成這樣，也清楚明白會發生的事，而他必須先冷靜下來才能思考後續動作。再度望去時他才意識到另一人正在問話。

「你還好嗎？」

酷拉皮卡本能點著頭卻撇開目光，「別、別在車裡……現在……只要接吻就好……」

「你確定？」他再度頷首，同時納悶這人怎會這麼在乎他的狀態。明明是個冷血無情的殺人兇手，在折磨死他的氏族之前從未喊停；在把他們的眼睛賣入黑市時毫不罷休；在下令讓團員殺光拍賣會裡的所有人、盜走所有拍賣品時未曾斂足；在與西索的生死決戰中即將獲勝時也不願止步。

那為何現在就同意收手？若他知道自己是誰還會願意停下來嗎？若他知道自己是誰，那會選擇 _繼續_ 嗎？思緒雜亂令他疲於阻止另一人解開他的安全帶、將他拉到膝蓋上、把吮吻落在他的頸部。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的話：在預覽文章前你根本不會知道這內容究竟有多短，我都不曉得要怎麼在不整個打掉重寫的情況下去編輯它了，所以我想說就醬了吧。希望你們喜歡新章節！


	3. 《俘虜篇》第三章：旅館（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 庫洛洛與酷拉皮卡抵達了他們的目的地，歡樂時光即將開始（是對庫洛洛而言，不是對酷拉皮卡）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **警告：TW**本章開始會進入私密內容，這將為酷拉皮卡帶來極重的負擔。同時酷拉皮卡在文中會有恐慌發作、解離等症狀，若上述有任何一點讓您感到不舒服，就請打住別往下看了！！

_他為何現在就同意收手？若他知道自己是誰還會願意停下來嗎？若他知道自己是誰，那會選擇繼續嗎？思緒雜亂令他疲於阻止另一人解開他的安全帶、將他拉到膝蓋上、把吮吻落在他的頸部。_

那人在他的敏感點上吸吮，酷拉皮卡喘氣呻吟，臉紅了。他闔上眼廉，心裡肯定虹膜也被染上赤緋，只不過無人能見得——變色片還牢牢戴在他眼睛上。

惶恐隨骨攀升，焦慮引致皮膚濕黏，他怪罪自己的過度恐慌，但他也同意在大難臨頭前人是不會知曉該如何應對的。他眼下的不適來源有二，一是心焦，二便是來自對方於他身下的勃起。他越想越覺得自己做不到，但他別無選擇。

這是唯一能讓旅團團長長時間放輕警惕，讓他能可捕獲並殺死對方的方法了。

第二波的親吻令他跳脫思維，然而接觸時間短暫，似只為了博得他的注意才這麼做。「你要再重新考慮下嗎？等我們一到達目的地，我就不能保證我停得了手。」一手自背脊落下，擠壓著他的屁股。在意識到庫洛洛的真正話中之意後他忍不住倒抽涼氣。

一旦身處他們正前往的那個房間，即使酷拉皮卡要他住手，庫洛洛也不會照做。

他搖搖頭。

「不，我想做。」心底激發出的勇氣超乎想像，酷拉皮卡往前跨坐，用臀瓣摩擦男人的硬挺。腫脹抵在他的皺褶，中間僅隔薄薄一層織物，細小的嗚咽自喉中竄出，他嗓子一緊，覺得呼吸愈發困難。胸口向內收縮，壓迫他的心臟，身體感覺背叛了自我，泌出潤滑。

值得慶幸的是不只有他受到影響，庫洛洛愉悅而微微扭曲的臉令他吃驚，他以為這人總是面不改色。酷拉皮卡實驗性地扭擺臀部，那表情又出現了，而儘管胸腔依舊拘緊，他仍享受自己的這份能耐。

縱然了解性為何物，酷拉皮卡卻從未體驗過。他的職業與畢生目標使他無暇顧及之，直到現在他才在真正思考這件事，而他也不曾在當前情況外考慮過性，更別提渴望了。他未有過性慾，也沒遐想過任何人。

好吧，他承認某些人是很具吸引力，例如雷歐力或庫洛洛（儘管他絕不會把這些想法大肆宣揚。但願如此。）。而他也從未在高䠷朋友眼中瞧見過這種慾望，不論是在關注美女時，抑或對著今晚酒吧裡的他自己。雷歐力沒有用過跟庫洛洛同樣的眼神看待他，從來沒有。

不幸的是計程車已經停下，這些事得留到之後再來想了。庫洛洛付了錢，隨後開門讓酷拉皮卡先行下車。

忐忑在踏出車外後隨之撲來，酷拉皮卡不禁震顫，他環抱住自身，幾乎抗拒不了地心引力。黑髮青年在他之後落地，到了最後，摟在腰上的手儼然成為他不至於倒下的根本原因。

進入建築的途中他抬頭一望，發覺這是家旅館。庫洛洛再次為今晚的住房付款，酷拉皮卡如坐針氈，喉頭二度緊塞。

視線在進入電梯就開始模糊，身體被撫摸，他被重新拉回庫洛洛身邊。一手輕托他的脖子令他頭向後仰，手勁近似微乎其微，他卻感覺對方的強勢被深深烙印在體內。

另一手潛入他裙下，手指在薄透的面料細撫，酷拉皮卡的心因此轟隆作響，他僅能扶牆以防當眾摔個狗吃屎。勁力愈大的同時他緊閉雙眼，指甲用力刮在大腿某處使之打顫。

氧氣被限制攝取，酷拉皮卡死咬著下唇，他嘗試掙脫，卻反被庫洛洛施力捏頸拉回原處。他發出怨嘆，把頭靠在庫洛洛肩上大口喘氣，一隻手指繞過了丁字褲，沒入他濕漉的體內，拖出他的呻吟。

酷拉皮卡抓住庫洛洛的手。他想拉開對方，庫洛洛卻是不為所動，開始以兩指指節在體內上下抽弄。酷拉皮卡因入侵狂顫不已，他更迫切地想撤離那隻手，胸膛再度緊縮，一連串吶喊在他腦海裡迴盪。

_『我做不到，我做不到，我做不到，我做不到，我需要逃離這裡。』_

他寒毛直豎，指尖好似要麻木了一般逐漸刺麻。他隱約聽見電梯停靠聲，庫洛洛邁開步履把他拖往房間。酷拉皮卡踉蹌地跟隨，他視野混雜，思緒紊亂，心如搗鼓。

前腳踏剛進房，酷拉皮卡隨被甩至牆面，四片嘴唇猛然撞上。那吻熾熱、渴求、滿是貪婪，酷拉皮卡推不動對方，庫洛洛太過強壯了。

一條腿卡進他的，裙布被勾起，裸露出他身下的艷紅蕾絲丁字褲。庫洛洛摸進他的上衣，往他左乳揉捏。

酷拉皮卡對沒完全驚慌失措的自己感到詫異。他僅僅一瞬便產生成千上萬種想法，其中最不可忽視的，便是他的思想與肢體正逐步邁向遲緩。

有幾秒鐘或幾分鐘的時間他恍若不再是他，而是透過第三方視角來觀望這副身軀。他知道他順從了對方，他的身體停止掙扎並開始回吻，但卻毫無實感。一吻終結讓他若有似無的失望，而當衣服與胸罩被退去、乳房被完全暴露在房內空氣中時，他幾乎又有股迫切的慾望。

酷拉皮卡不自主地呻吟，他的一邊乳頭被庫洛洛用唇抿咬拉扯，另一端隆起則被用手把玩。庫洛洛是什麼時候跪下的？

厭惡淹沒了他整個心靈，他痛恨他的身體、他的人生、他的處境、這個男人——老天，他恨透這個人了。他恨對方所做的違背他意願的行為、恨對方奪去他的所有，但最讓他恨得牙癢癢的是：他的肉身似對這一切都樂在其中。

這具本屬於他的身軀起兵叛變，在黑髮男人帶來的情慾中扭動，疼痛卻也歡愉。

當那人把手摸向穴口，身體簡直熱列歡迎對方進入，他討厭這些，卻只能在兩指塞入濕穴時呻吟接納。酷拉皮卡戰慄不已，但他卻說不明白這是因為快樂、恐懼還是憎恨。

他探索自己這可悲肉體的次數寥寥無幾，而那該死的手卻筆直探入連他都怯而止步的深處，兩指鑽進他敏感至極的要點，雙腿幾乎再無法承重。這恐就是庫洛洛要尋找的，強烈的快感貫穿全身，一旦他的反應越大，庫洛洛也就玩弄地更加頻繁，在他下腹裡埋進不甚愉悅的舒適。

乳尖被啃咬，同時他在男人手上達到高潮，雙重刺激令他既疼又喜地放聲尖叫。他敢篤定自己被庫洛洛咬到出血了。

當他大腿打顫著被帶到床邊、傾身躺下時腦筋終於重回運作，突然間他又有以眼視物的能力。

他渾身通紅，雌性器官感覺像在翻騰，心跳快的難以平復。網襪被粗暴扯開，緊接著是內褲，寒氣襲上濕潤的陰部引發顫慄。兩腿被撐起分開，庫洛洛跪在他腿間抽出皮帶，黯瞳裡盡是熱切的渴望。

庫洛洛很快褪去上衣，他全身上下光得只剩條四角褲，那與酷拉皮卡的短裙是目前僅存尚掛有遮蔽功能的衣物。片刻之後裙身也被移除，接著是四角褲，徒留一絲不掛的兩人彼此面對。

酷拉皮卡試著把腿繞過對方闔上，他雙手抱胸，想把乳房隱藏在後。他太暴露了，暴露到沒有丁點尊嚴可言，但他不在乎。他有足夠能力阻止眼前之人，於是他決心增加性事的困難度。

所以當在床上被往後推，酷拉皮卡抓緊時機死死閉攏雙腿，雙眼怒瞪那個男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的話：你們希望我用單獨一章來講解雷歐力在這段期間內的發生了什麼嗎？這個想法在我寫這章的時候突然蹦出來，我就開始思考了。我只是好奇問個！


	4. 《俘虜篇》第四章：旅館（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **警告**：這章會有劇烈性的強暴描寫跟檢討受害者的內容，較敏感的人請小心觀看。

_他有能力阻止此人，於是他決心增加性事的困難度。當他在床上被往後推，酷拉皮卡抓緊時機死死閉攏雙腿，雙眼怒瞪那個男人。_

酷拉皮卡對黑髮之人非但不怒，反倒更添情慾的眼神感到詫異。手指重回他的入口，滑入並在同一處彎曲，他的身體馬上緊繃。

他能察覺出每一絲細節，在身上發生的事總令他如此敏感。手指挪動使惶恐竄進骨隨，這次入侵要好得多，但他卻從中嚐到怪異。

這種感覺很舒服，而這簡直大錯特錯。他本不該被任何人進入體內，更何況是沉浸其中。思緒在打架，眼裡所見壓根沒有被傳進大腦，酷拉皮卡無視自己下盤被抬起、雙腿大敞，手指的消失才讓他意識回歸，這讓他驚魂未定。

他想逃離庫洛洛，先前那種恐懼又一次佔據了他。

大腿被禁錮，酷拉皮卡斜眼看去，那逐漸逼近的男人使他望而生畏。

「記住，這是妳要求的。」

恐懼壟罩全身，而庫洛洛沒有停止，逐步與他縮短距離。酷拉皮卡失了焦距，念能力卻忽然活躍起來，他擊出右手，趁庫洛洛躲開時啟用了束縛中指鍊。在他理解發生了什麼前手腕就被猛烈握住，幾乎呈現斷裂狀態被推回胸口，他受痛低嚎，盤算著此番脫困會讓他得到多少駭人瘀傷。

拳頭猛力往他腹部上砸，酷拉皮卡咳出鮮血，手腕被壓在胸前導致他呼吸困難。庫洛洛把他扯到面前，他們兩兩平視，年長之人的眼裡興致高昂。

「我就在猜是妳，鎖鏈手。我想我現在對妳的看法比多年前妳讓我以為的要正確得多，要是早讓我知道妳居然這麼……可愛的話——」酷拉皮卡的手被釋放，那手轉往他的雙腿之間揉捻陰核。儘管他致力忍下，細微哽咽仍竄出他的聲帶，「——我會在瞬間就讓妳成為我的。」

「下地獄去吧。」酷拉皮卡大罵，他終於能有支點來把對方踹開。庫洛洛絲毫沒有亂了分寸，輕鬆抓回打算逃跑的酷拉皮卡，嬌小身軀很快又被壓回床上。酷拉皮卡總算意識到他與庫洛洛間的實力差距，他的臉孔失了血色，宛如驚弓之鳥。他無視每個人說的「要抓捕幻影旅團是難如登天」，現在倒是看看他的下場：即將被最為痛恨的人給強暴。或許這一切根本是他罪有應得。

腿被拉至胸前，而對方正坐落於他的雙腿之間，陰莖抵在他的肉穴上。酷拉皮卡畏縮地想要逃離，但當某句話忽然迴盪在腦海中時，他的鬥志被剝離了。

_『這是我的報應。』_

庫洛洛毫無預警地直捅深處，直到完全填滿才停了下來。劇烈痛楚逼得酷拉皮卡釋出一聲哭號，那簡直像火焰焚燒他的脈搏，他篤定他的肌肉被撕裂了。男人開始抽插只讓情況更加惡化，酷拉皮卡只能一邊流淚，一邊死命隱忍撞擊帶來的劇痛，甚至都不打算繼續反抗。他把頭扭向一邊，閉上眼，努力讓流淌的淚水停下。

一隻手撫上他的臉，這嚇到了他。酷拉皮卡對那人怒目瞪視。

「你那雙漂亮的火紅眼呢？我看不到啊。」

拇指離眼睛的距離近到令人不適，他再次瑟縮地闔上雙眸。呼吸恐懼而急促，庫洛洛把指頭壓在他的眼瞼上，酷拉皮卡百分之百確定，他聽到庫洛洛再度張口時語氣間透出的憤怒。

「別想測試我，鎖鍊手。如果你想，我大可現在就把它們給挖出來。」眼瞼硬是被人掰開，而庫洛洛俯身在上，檢視著他的眼睛。「啊我懂了，你戴著虹膜變色片，怪不得我看不出顏色。我想看看你的眼睛，能替我摘掉這些變色片嗎？拒絕的話我就親自幫你做喔。」

酷拉皮卡的回答伴隨嘶啞，「不要！別，我、我來做這件事。你要我把這些放去哪裡？」他抖著手拿出變色片並捧在掌上。

一抹得意的笑被掛在庫洛洛嘴角，引發寒意。「丟了吧，你不再需要它們了，你的雙眼之美無法被萬物所隱藏。」

酷拉皮卡又朝對方瞪了一蹬，轉身把變色片放置於床頭櫃。才剛脫手，庫洛洛馬上開始擺動起來，在他體內粗暴地進出——他都沒發現庫洛洛一度停下來過。

他此時此刻能發出的唯二聲響，只有哽咽的呻吟與痛苦的悶哼。他扭頭闔眼，眼下只想蜷縮成一團悲壯死去。

頭因假髮被拉扯而高高仰起，他從睜開的眼看見庫洛洛閃過一絲難以理清的神色。緊接著他知道的，就是假髮被猛力扯下他的頭盧，連帶被膠水撕開一小部分皮膚。他的臉在接下來這幾天都將會痛不欲生。

於是換成了真髮被扯動，飽受折磨的眼神回歸至黑髮之人身上。「保持眼睛張開。」

他投去一個不可置信目光，但當庫洛洛隨之拽動他的頭髮，酷拉皮卡只好說服自己盡力做到，同時淚珠也沿著他的面頰滑落。

更早之前也是這種感覺，雙腿被快樂浸蝕而發軟無力，明明被凌虐出的苦楚遠多於這份愉悅。他幾乎能說他很喜歡——他不想要享受這骨折磨。

他不知道庫洛洛打算持續多久，但身體儼然已經超過負荷了。他的心跳劇烈震盪、腦被酒精重擊摧殘、思緒過度運轉、身體則是因這接連的疼痛而麻木起來。他只在必要時眨眼，為不再忍受比剛才更強烈的苦痛。

庫洛洛放慢的節奏令他欣喜，但僅僅半頃便被憎惡及怒火所取代。庫洛洛射在他的裡面，精液的溫度被填進他的肉體深處，酷拉皮卡感覺自己快吐出來了。

他眼花撩亂，大腦裡滿是自嘲的想法；庫洛洛則是把陰莖抽出後坐下，扯過酷拉皮卡的頭髮狠狠吻上他。強吻結束時酷拉皮卡已是上氣不接下氣，滿心只想快點結束一切。

他被拖到庫洛洛沾著精液與少量血液的陰莖前，那氣味聞起來無比噁心。他逃脫不成又被拉了回去，庫洛洛因他的表情而表現興奮，「清理乾淨。」

「滾吧垃圾。」他的應答聲小到幾乎聽不見。

五指掐死了他的喉嚨，不過是幾秒鐘時間，他的肺便因缺乏空氣而哀號。他張大嘴為了盡情呼吸，喉頭被釋放了，其代價卻被嘴裡被塞進庫洛洛的陰莖。

他差點嗆到，反抗無效反被強行擠入，邊咳嗽邊被對方塞滿喉嚨。庫洛洛的手在金髮中放鬆而彎曲，並開始前後推挪他的頭。酷拉皮卡對此異常作嘔，他拒絕服從庫洛洛把他的嘴當作另一處可肆意凌辱的部位。

臉頰受到一陣撞擊，不久後便逐漸脹痛——旅團團長賞了他一耳光。「我說，清理乾淨。動動妳的嘴，金髮女孩，否則妳知道會發生什麼。」拇指壓回他的眼瞼，恐慌頓時流遍全身。

他哪裡還有尊嚴可言。酷拉皮卡懊悔地含入那根屌，把想吐的慾望一次次嚥下。他不曉得正確做法，只好仿照庫洛洛方才的舉措緩慢擺動頭部，讓那半硬的東西填滿他的嘴。

他盡可能不讓舌頭碰到那熾熱的莖柱，但這實在太強人所難。酷拉皮卡又被打了一巴掌，他痛得呻吟出聲。  
  
「用妳的舌頭。」

只不過沒在第一時間照作，頭髮馬上又被猛烈拉扯，像有一小塊頭皮被硬撕了下來。身體比腦袋更先一步動作，令他把舌頭貼上柱身，舔吮同時也不斷上下擺頭。

他每分每秒都對那股該死的味道厭惡非常，而一旦庫洛洛的東西完全硬了，他就被徹底往下壓，直到鼻頭埋進庫洛洛胯下的黑色鬈毛裡。他嗆住了，想挪回剛剛那裡卻被固定不動，到近乎暈厥時才被放開。

酷拉皮卡重回空氣懷抱，他大口吸著氣，歷經兩次吐息後他又被重新塞入莖柱，且是一路到底。他明白庫洛洛的意思，於是邁力把陰莖含到他所能含進的最深處。他不自覺在抬升時吸吮柱體，一聲讚嘆從蜘蛛的唇中滑落。

庫洛洛放其自行處置一段時間，接著開始緩緩抽插酷拉皮卡，並用另一隻手挑弄酷拉皮卡的乳首。男人從龜頭狹縫滲出的體液是鹹的，酷拉皮卡在柱身上就已嘗過，所以對舌頭來說還不算是太大衝擊。他因嘴裡的肉柱忍不住哽咽幾次，他想忽視下身濕漉的感覺，但顯然他兩腿中的區塊盡滿載著慾火和渴求。

他的臉頰脹紅，在乳頭被揉壓變硬並扭轉時吐露呻吟。高亢尖叫讓他在胸口凝出一團自我厭惡的泡沫，他都不知道自己的乳房是如此敏感，而他恨這個男人發現了這點並且大肆利用。

酷拉皮卡又一次被壓到底，相同的鹹液從嘴角溢出，他想咳出來但被阻止，要想擺脫那些東西的唯一辦法就只剩往肚子裡吞。絲絲黏稠滑入他的喉道，酷拉皮卡厭惡地顫抖，眼下終於被釋放，他喘個不停，飛快爬離庫洛洛身邊。

庫洛洛下床走向浴室，解釋說他要去洗澡。酷拉皮卡抓緊機會試圖潛逃，脊椎卻在他正要站起時一陣劇痛，猛烈的暈眩感捲上腦袋，房間扭曲，酷拉皮卡想靠牆壁支撐自己，但全然白費功夫。視線模糊且黯淡，最終他倒在了地上，陷入昏迷。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的話3：  
> 我會感謝你們給予的所有評論。這是我第一篇確實發布的長篇文章，所以——
> 
> 譯者的話：  
> 作者現在已經連載到第26章，有等不及的人可以先去看原文（因為我翻譯很慢），就算不看也記得去幫原文點個讚喔！<3<3


End file.
